


When two idiots live together

by nuggetislife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetislife/pseuds/nuggetislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot fanfics that resolves around the lives of Oikawa and Kageyama. </p><p>Short summary inside and I'll add more tags along the way. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** When they are out shopping.

 **Summary:** What happens when Kageyama goes shopping with Oikawa.

 **Warning:** Smut implied.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Tobio-chan~ Which one do you want?" Oikawa holds up two different cereal boxes as he asked the younger male beside him.

"I guess the animal shaped ones..."

"Fruity loops it is!" He chirped and shelf back the other cereal box. He hums happily and grabs two more boxes of  fruity loops, stacking them in the trolley. They don't really eat much cereals - _usually it's Kageyama_ \- but since there is a promotion for buying three boxes, Oikawa doesn't see a reason not to. 

Kageyama stares speechlessly at his boyfriend, wondering why he even bothered answering him in the first place. He should have known that Oikawa was just trying to tease him, like he always do. Something Kageyama doesn't understand why his boyfriend enjoyed it so much.

"Oikawa-san, let's get some milk too." Kageyama pointed out as they neared the dairy or basically the section where all the cheese, yogurt, juices and puddings were at. He went to the milk section, grabbed a carton of his favorite milk and walks back to the trolley to put the carton in but before he could even do that, his hand was smacked away. 

"What did I say about the milk, Tobio-chan?!" Oikawa exclaimed. 

A look of irritation was plastered on Kageyama face as tries to put the milk into the trolley but once again, his hand got smacked away. He scowled angrily, the urge to slap that brown haired male was strong.

"What's wrong with me buying milk?!"

"You'll grow fat, Tobio-chan!"

"I  _will_ not, you idiot!"

"Yes, you will." 

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you  _will._ "

"No, I _will_ not."

"Look Tobio-chan, milk contains  _fats,_ so you'll be fat if you drink too much of it."

"I won't grow fat you dumbass! Then how about getting those low-fats one?" 

"Like I said, Tobio-chan, milk won't help you grow tall, if its anything at all, it'll just make you grow _fat_!" 

"Then so be it! I'll just exercise and burn them away!"

"Tsk, tsk....you still don't get it Tobio-chan..."

"Get what!? You stupid dumbass!"

"Milk will make you fat! So put that back."

"No, it will not! So just shut up and buy me milk!" 

Kageyama must have realized that he was yelling because of the weird stares and murmurs of passer-by. He felt so childish and embarrassed, but at the same time, there is a feeling of anger bubbling inside of him. It's because that idiot _had_ to argue with him about milk.

"Fine, I'll put them back. At least get some yogurt." Kageyama huffed angrily as he walks away. He purposely took two tubs of blueberries flavored yogurt, since he knew how much Oikawa _hated_ them. He came back and casually puts them into the trolley, a comeback at the tip of his tongue as he awaits for the other male to complaint.

"What the fuck?!" Kageyama stared at the two carton of milk inside of the trolley, he looks up at Oikawa demanding for an explanation. 

"Well, I just remembered we need milk for our cereals!" Oikawa winked as he knocks his head in a cutely fashion and sticks out his tongue. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to punch that smug face of his so badly. 

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Tobio-chan~" Oikawa circles around the trolley and wraps his arms around the younger male waist, pulling him into a hug. 

"Don't.touch.me" Kageyama tries to pry his arms off of him but failed miserably since the older male was much bigger and stronger than he is. After a few minutes of struggling and hitting, he gave up completely and lean against him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Oikawa tilts his head to place light feathery kisses onto Kageyama's under jaw, he knew that boy secretly likes it when he kissed him there. And soon enough it worked, he could feel his back relaxing slightly against his own. 

Oikawa turns Kageyama around to face him and slips his hands under his shirt, rubbing his sides gently. He could feel the younger male's breathe changing as he pressed their bodies together and slowly grid against him. His hands then roam lower, giving his ass a nice squeeze. A smirk across his face when the other was getting hard.

"Such a naughty boy...." Oikawa whispered seductively as he palms his crotch, the younger male blushing as a small moan escaped his lips.

"O-Oikawa-san...." Kageyama called out breathlessly, he holds onto Oikawa to prevent himself from falling. The tightness in his pants grew uncomfortable by the seconds. He grabs hold of Oikawa's hip, holding him in place as he begin grinding harder against his palm. 

The friction against his cock felt so good that he lose all sense of logic, he didn't care anymore if anyone were to walk pass the aisle and caught them in the act of something naughty. Kageyama leans forward and connects their lips together, opening his mouth and inviting the other male to violate him. His cock twitched and he grinds faster, he's already close to releasing.

That is until his source of released pulled away, leaving Kageyama whimpering and clutching onto him, his eyes were half-lidded as he tries to focus, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

A smug look plastered on Oikawa's face as he watches him in amusement. He finds it pretty easy to stir the younger male up because of how sensitive his body is. He wanted to tease the boy more, but decides against it. He'll do that once they're home.  

Oikawa links hand with the younger male and with his other hand pushing to trolley. "Let's go pay, I'm sure you're eager to get home right, Tobio-chan?"

"....."

"Stupid, Oikawa-san. It's all your fault..." Kageyama mumbled in embarrassment, he felt lucky that no one had caught them doing that.

Oikawa hummed in respond and planted a small kiss to the setter's cheek. A small smile plastered on his lips as the younger setter returns the gesture.  

"Oikawa-san."

"Hmm??"

"Can we get the animal shape cereal?"

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Don't forget to lock the doors.

**Summary:** When Oikawa is around and Kageyama happens to forget locking the doors. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're always so dense, Tobio-chan~"

"You're always so idiotic, Oikawa-san."

"Aw, but you love this _idiot_ right?" 

Oikawa smirks as he leans against the door frame, watching his lover squirms uncomfortably under his gaze, how he loved teasing the black haired male. He's reaction was no doubt, funny and the  _best._ Especially their situation right now.

"Oikawa-san..."

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"Please leave me alone."

"But why? Didn't you want my attention, Tobio-chan?"

"C-Can't you see the situation?!" 

"Yeah, yeah I can...your face is so,  _so_ red! You look so adorable now Tobio-chan!"  Oikawa burst out laughing the moment Kageyama face turns an even darker shade of red as he stares at him in embarrassment. 

Oikawa clutches his sides trying to calm himself down but erupted in another fit of laughter when Kageyama pulls open the lower cabinet of the sink to block the view of his lower half but failed miserably since he could still see part of what he's trying to block from where he's standing. 

"Oikawa-san! Just leave me alone! I can't do it when you're watching me!" Kageyama yelled in embarrassment, he seriously wanted to strangle that senior of his.

"Do  _what?_ " he teased.

"W-What else does a man do when he's sitting on a toilet with his pants down?!" Kageyama inwardly smacks himself upon realizing what he just said. He knew that idiot is going to say something dirty.

"Well.....there is a lot of things he could do..let's say..hmm..." Oikawa rubs his chin with one hand and pretends to ponder.

"J-Just get out already, you idiot!"   

"Tsk, tsk. Tobio-chan! I don't remember raising you to be this rude!" Oikawa shook his head disapprovingly. "You gotta say _'Please leave me be, Oikawa-senpai!'_ , then will I leave you alone." he smirks.

"....."

"....."

"I'm waiting, Tobio-chan~" Oikawa grinned, loving the look of scowl on his adorable little black fluff. 

Kageyama sighed in defeat. He might as well do as what he's told, or else that idiot wouldn't leave him alone for sure. He knew how much Oikawa loves testing his patience, that sadistic dick.

"P-Please leave me be, Oikawa-senpai." _There_ , there he said it. That idiot better leave before he totally lose his cool and starts throwing whatever he can grab hold of at that smug face.

"Hmm...good enough. Well, see ya then!" Oikawa turns around to leave not before coming to a halt. He turns around and faced the younger male. "Next time, remember to lock the door unless you want some company~" he teases and closes the door shut. 

The faint sound of laughter could be heard around the corners. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth in anger, he's dead beat on getting his revenge next time. And also, he'll be sure as hell to lock the doors the next time he uses the toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Tittle:** Texting.

 **Summary:** When Kageyama and Oikawa texts each other. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama could say that today is the happiest day of his life. The one man whom he has a secret crush on for so long had finally given him his number. He still remembers the feeling of embarrassment when he asked for Oikawa's permission, giving excuses that he needs help with his homework or school projects. 

The other male of course, agreed without any question.

He came out of the bathroom and hurriedly went upstairs, ignoring the cheering noises his parents were making while watching the football match.

Kageyama slings the semi-wet towel around his neck before grabbing his phone and flopping down onto his bed. He flipped it open and stares at the contact number displayed on his screen. A feel of excitement building up in his body as he contempt what to type. Should he say hello? Or perhaps asks if he knows that this is him? He rolls till his back hits the wall, his fingers soon typing and with one click, it was sent. He shuts his phone, hands gripping onto it tightly as he awaits for a reply.

Bink!

Kageyama flipped his phone open and hesitates about reading the reply. He was suddenly overwhelm by a feeling of butterflies in his stomach, afraid that Oikawa replies might be telling him that he's weird or maybe he finds him boring or stupid. Or worst still, asks him not to bother him as he's busy. He gulps and took all the courage he has and pressed the message open.

_"Hey Tobio-chan! What are you doing now? ( ◞･౪･)"_

He lets out a sigh of relieve and proceed to type a quick reply.

"I'm resting on my bed, Oikawa-san." he sends back, a smile on his lips.

Bink!

Kageyama checks his phone again, he was surprised on how fast Oikawa replies him.  
_  
"Resting? Didn't you say you were going to study??? (・-・。)"_

"Well... I kind of gave up. Suga-san is going to help me tomorrow anyway." he sends.

Bink!

_"Hmm, want me to teach you instead? ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ "_

"No it's alright, Oikawa-san." he sends before sending another one, "I don't want to bother you..."

Bink!

_"Aw, how sweet. But didn't you ask for my number so that I can help you?? Unless.... (´-ε-｀)"_

_Shit._ Kageyama thought to himself as he reads the message, he has totally forgotten about that. Maybe it would have been better if he just tell him the truth. He fidgets with the keypads before typing something then erase it then types something again. He was uncertain of what he should do. He knew if he were to lie, he'll have to cover his lie up with _another_ lie.

And lying isn't something he could pull off very well, he was an honest boy after all. 

Sighing, he decided to just tell the truth. Even if Oikawa finds him odd but that's okay. He was odd to begin with.

"Actually, I just want to talk with Oikawa-san....Sorry if I lied..."

Bink!

_"Aw....I actually suspected that haha! I just can't believe you'll admit it though. Well, it's the same for meeeee! I too just wanna talk with my cute cheeky junior!"_

"Oikawa-san, please stop. That is embarrassing...." 

Bink

_"Aw, Tobio-chan!! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  *hugs*"_

"*runs away*"

Bink!

_"Eh, where did Tobio-chan go? *a bear has appeared* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ"_

"He's hiding. * hides* (つД・)"

Kageyama smiles a little at how cute Oikawa is acting and its making his heart ready to burst out of his chest. He wonders what the other male is thinking when he received his message? Was he happy? Was he smiling just like how he'll smiled when he got an reply back?  

He opens an app which Nishinoya had linked him to a few months ago, the reason why he choose to download it today was so that he could use them while chatting with Oikawa - _more like he was influenced -_ He used to think that it was childish and lame but now he takes them back, they were kind of cute and fun to use. He scrolls down, looking for ones which he finds adorable or funny and downloads them.

  
Bink!

_"Tobio-chaaann~! *looks around* ʕ　·ᴥ·ʔ"_

"*waits patiently behind a bush* (●ᴗ●)"

Bink!

_"*squints* ʕ￫ᴥ￩　ʔ I think I found Tobio-chan! Tobio-chaaaaan!"_

"Hi, Oikawa-san. You found me. *waves* ( ゝᴗ●)ﾉ"

Bink!  
_  
"You're so cute~ I want to hug you so badly now. (・ε・｀)"_

"If it's you, I don't mind....(¬‿¬) "  
_  
"Hmm...such a tease~ Not gonna sleep? (・ω・)"_

Kageyama checks the time and was surprised that it's already past 12. He doesn't feel tired at all. Well, not when he's messaging Oikawa that is. He paused for a minute to think of what to reply, should he tell him that he's going to bed now? Though he _really_  doesn't want to, but he knew that he had morning practice tomorrow and sleeping late might be a bad idea.

"Alright, I'll go to sleep, even though I don't want to.....(ó﹏ò｡) " he sends.

He puts his phone under his pillow as he got up. He tossed the towel onto his chair and walks towards his cabinet to take out his pajamas and quickly changed into them before turning off the lights and heading back onto his bed. 

He could see his phone lighting up indicating that he has a new message. He flips it open and checks the message.

_"Call me, Tobio-chan."_  
  
Kageyama stares at the message for a few minutes before deciding to call the older male, he wonders what he wants to talk about.

"H-Hello...?"

"I have something to tell you," Oikawa answered, "I love you, Tobio. Good night."

Kageyama swore that his face was in a deep shade of red, he began stuttering, unsure of what he's trying to say before he decides to keep his mouth shut as he process everything in his head. He couldn't believe that Oikawa would say that to him. He wonders if Oikawa was just teasing him or perhaps _confessing_ to him, he hopes it's the latter because then will he die from pure happiness.

"I-I...me t-too..." he stammers.

"Hm, you what? I won't understand if you don't say it properly." Oikawa sighed, making it sound like he was disappointed with the way Kageyama answered him.

"I...I love you too, Oikawa-san.." Kageyama buries his face into his pillow, he seriously wanted to dig himself a deep hole to hide. That was embarrassing as hell to say. He pulls his blanket over his head and rolls around in bed, unaware that he's making weird noises and the fact that he's still on the line with Oikawa.

"Embarrassed huh..." Oikawa chuckles.

He stops rolling around and pressed the phone to his ear, he has one thing he wants to confirm. "S-So...does this mean you're my boyfriend?" he asks in embarrassment.

"Yeah, why not? Unless Tobio-chan doesn't want me..." he teased.

"So, Oikawa-san...." he takes a deep breathe.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you teach me how to serve?"

 

_The call was ended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they seem ooc or something-- but ahhhhhhhhh, I love this two so much~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:** A pet called Tobio.

**Summary:** When Oikawa decides to get a pet because he's lonely af.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to Pet's Mart!" a lady greeted as he enters the shop. 

Oikawa gave a warm smile as he nod towards the shop assistance. He made his way to the corner where he could look at the animals. There are two separate areas, one side was where all the small mammals are and the other side are all the breeds of fishes and tortoises. He notice a staircase at the far back with a sign that indicates that dogs are on the second floor while the cats on the third floor and a vet office on the fourth floor. He was surprised at how huge this place was, he _did_ knew that it was a four story building but he never knew it'll be this big. 

_He had to thank Iwazumi next time, for recommending this place even though it's a two and a half hour trip from his house._

He stood impatiently behind two girls, waiting for them to finish their disgusting squealing and hitting and jumping at the sight of the baby hamsters, he too, wants to get a turn to _disgusting_ squeal like crazy and clench his heart from exploding at the sight of those adorable fluff. 

He was relieved when the girls finally left to go else where. He looks through the transparent display units and watches a chubby hamster running on a treadmill while munching on some seeds. A smaller one joins in and the speed went up by a notch. It wasn't long before the chubbier one wanted to get off but instead was spun in 360 degree due to the smaller one who was still running.

Oikawa laughed at the sight of it. He checks the others and there are a group of baby hamsters huddling together in a corner and a few others stuffed inside a small ceramic house. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of them and once he's decided that he had seen enough hamsters, he walked to the next one and squats down. 

There are four baby bunnies playing around with each other, three of them were actually and one of them was busy munching on some hay. Oikawa wishes that there weren't any transparent wall blocking him and them so that he could touch those soft fur of theirs.

He stood up and checks the resident above those bunnies and there are two chinchillas who resides there. One was pure white while the other is standard grey. He taps the plastic glass, waking the white one up. It shifts a little before hopping up into a straw house and position itself in a comfortable pose and closes its eyes shut. Oikawa smiles a little and moves to look at his favorite animal next and also the reason he came to the pet shop.

_A guinea pig._

He hums a little as he watches those little cavies runs around. He squats down and examine each of the babies, finding for the breeds he wanted. Which is either the Teddy breed or the Himalayan breed, in the end, he did found a Teddy breed, but it wasn't in the color he wanted. It still look cute though, but when it comes to keeping a pet, Oikawa is very, _very_ picky. He wants the best and not the forget the cutest. He sighs a little and watched the babies run around,  but smiled when one of them starts pop corning and the rest following after. He counts them and there were a total of seven inside. He was considering on getting the american breed since it is the color he wants.

A beautiful brown, just like his _beautiful_ hair.

He chuckles as he stood up.

The cage above them has two guinea pigs, he reads the little sticker on the wall which has their bio information, Rex guinea pigs, age: one year, females. He finds them both cute, with their grey coat and big black eyes. He has to reconsider his decision now. 

He walks to the next one, _finally_ a Himalayan breed. There is also another mix breed housed with it, they both look adorable, but considering the choices he has now, he doesn't know who he wants anymore. 

However, there is one guinea pig that caught his attention the most, and it was the one located in the last cage, a pure black guinea pig, he suspected it's probably a Abyssinian because of it's messy fur and his suspicion was confirmed the moment he reads the bio. Oikawa couldn't help but wonder why the little black one was the only guinea pig without a partner, almost all of them here either has one or more pairs living with them. 

_But,_ this one here, lives alone.

Maybe his partner was bought or something.

He watches the guinea pig with interest. 

The four months old male was trying to fit his body into his food bowl but failed miserably because of how small the bowl was and how chubby he was. Nerveless, it never gave up. He toss his little pellets out of the way, creating more space to fit his body in and when he managed to fit half his weight in, he jumped in excitement making him fall out of his food bowl and landing on his back, which is something Oikawa finds cute and for some reason, reminds him of someone.

"Excuse me, miss!" Oikawa called out as a shop assistance passed him. 

"Oh, yes sir?" she turns around.

"I'll like to get this one here," he points to the lone male, he decides to get him because of how stupidly cute he is. Oikawa smiled happily, he's finally getting a pet. He couldn't wait to pampered it with his love and kisses. 

Just the thought of holding that cute little black ball makes him excited. He was eager to tell everyone about his new pet and maybe brag to Shinji since he knew how much their libero had always wanted a guinea pig but his parents wouldn't allow him to keep pets.

"Alright sir, please fill up a form here. May I also interest you in some guinea pig food or hay? We're having a 25% discount for two purchases of each item." the lady lead him towards the counter and took out a form and a pen and passed it to him.

"Hmmm..hays huh, I never thought of buying it..." he thinks for a while, "Alright, I'll buy two of the hays."

"Well, sure. We'll also be giving out a bag of treats for every two purchases," she took out the treats which Oikawa wasn't sure what it was, but he'll check it later. 

"Treats? How about giving me your number?" he winked playfully.

"O-Oh, I c-can't do that..." she blushed. "I'll get the items for you, please wait here." she smiled shyly and left the counter to get the bags of hay.

Oikawa continues filling the form up, there is a section where he name his guinea pig. He taps the pen against the counter as he thinks of a name for his pet. Blackie? Nah, that sounds too common, he wanted something special. He smiles when he thought of the name, scribbling it down on the paper. 

By the time the lady had came back, he was done. 

"I'm done~" Oikawa slides her the paper.

"Thank you sir, please hold on a moment." she takes the paper and place it behind the counter and scans the bags of hay before packing them in the plastic bags. After she's done, she took the piece of paper and confirmed the information written. Oikawa nodding his head.

"Pet name....Kageyama Tobio..?" she quirked an eyebrow "Um..."

"Yeah, unique isn't it?!" Oikawa laughs, that name really is suitable for his pet.

"Isn't that my name?"

Oikawa turns to said voice in shock, standing right beside him was none other than his cheeky junior with a pet carrier box in his hand, probably where his guinea pig is.

"EH?! S-Since when are y-you working here?! What happen to school huh?!" Oikawa screamed inwardly at himself for stuttering. It's been a year since he last seen that stupid genius setter. Could it be he was kicked out of school? Well no surprise, he was stupid to begin with.

"I'm working part-time here, Oikawa-san." Kageyama replied as he gently placed the box onto the counter top, he opens it a little and insert a small treat for the guinea pig who then made a wheeking noise. 

"I see you named him after me." Kageyama added. 

"I _did_ not! Just because _my_ Tobio-chan has the same name as you doesn't mean I've named him after you!" Oikawa fumed, how dare that stone-face idiot says that his cute little baby be named after him. Oikawa swats Kageyama hand and pushes him away. 

"Don't touch my little Tobio-chan! I don't want him catching your ugly stone-face!" Oikawa sticks out a tongue at him and closed the box himself, muttering 'there, there' to the little cavy. Something which Kageyama finds it a little bit adorable, not that he'll admit it.

"Oikawa-san..." 

"Huh?! What is it, I'm busy! Shoo, shoo!" Oikawa made a gesture for him to get lost.

"You're such a creep..." was what Kageyama said before he turns around and leave, he remembered that he needs to refill the dogs water and unpack some of the new cat toys which came in this morning.

"Y-You! S-Stupid Tobio-chan! Don't think you're the only Tobio-chan in this world, there are others with the same name as you!" Oikawa grit his teeth, he wanted to get angry but for some reason, he just got even more embarrassed. Since, well, it was true that he named his pet after that genius setter. 

_He did secretly like him after all._

Oikawa payed and left the store in annoyance, one day for sure he's so going to get him back. Just he wait, because the awesome and cool Oikawa _never_ fails. 

But, one thing he failed for sure, was to notice a faint smile on the younger setter as he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"T-That cheeky brat!" Oikawa yells as he stares at the pet box carrier, inside there is a number written on it, with a small note, 'Text me, Oikawa-senpai~'.

For some reason, he couldn't stop the huge grin on his face as he took out his phone, it's that idiot fault, surely he knows what's to come.

 


End file.
